


There's More to This

by Theladylazarus



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Rated M for later Chapters, champ hardy is past tense, charming nicole, somewhat cannon, top nicole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theladylazarus/pseuds/Theladylazarus
Summary: Waverly needs to break this curse. She doesn't expect to have to work alongside a cocky agent from some so called division that sounds completely made up to do so. She definitely doesn't expect be so taken with a new to Purgatory cop whose smile alone could turn heads.





	1. Who are we?

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love this show and fandom. I'm on fall break and decided to try my hand at writing these two lovelies. New to this so let me know what you think.

When Waverly _really thought _about what meant most to her, the only thing that came to mind was breaking the Earp curse. _ That damn curse. _It had consumed her higher education. Knowledge had to hold the key to this solution. If she had learned anything in these formative years; it was that every problem had a solution, and well, if it didn’t, whiskey made the problem a hell of a lot easier.  


That’s what she was mulling over in that late afternoon with a large, musty book propped against her empty whiskey bottle on the bar. Her small tumbler with nothing but whittled ice cubes and the tangy smell of whiskey past.

Her pinky tapped the glass she held in her hand by habit as she scanned the book in old Sumerian. It was taking longer than usual, to transcribe this page of ancient language into useful information with her mind just barely numbed.

“Five O clock somewhere?” Gus chirped, carrying a box behind the bar.

“Earps don’t need a five O clock anywhere,” Waverly easily replied, only taking a small notice of _damn, it is early._

When Gus only chuckled in reply, Waverly turned back to the book, but only to find that she was rereading the same page over and over again. In frustration, she dropped her head into her hands, softly massaging her temples.

“Rough day?”

Startled, thinking she and Gus were alone in Shortys, Waverly’s head snapped up to meet brown eyes. She was taken aback by the tall redhead in an Officer’s uniform, standing easily with a hand on her utility belt like she was made to be there.

“Uh, yea. I mean, no. Just…this damn book.” The last part was partly mumbled, whispered as she tried to call her slightly numbed mind to action.

“Uh huh.” The redhead smiled brightly, unperturbed by Waverly’s frustrations or hesitance. “Well, I always admired a woman who could handle, a uh, tough book.” Her voice had a playful tilt to it. In a way that Waverly found not only confident but comforting.

“Hah. Well, maybe if it wasn’t in _freaking Sumerian.” _Waverly answered through an awkward, tight smile when she realized how odd that may sound. But the Officer’s reaction was nothing but interest with her raised eyebrows and somehow even wider smile.

“Sumerian, huh? Can’t say I’m familiar, but if a Ms. Waverly Earp is involved, I know I’m missing out.” She turned slightly away from her, catching Gus in her sights, “Could I get a beer, uh anything light would be nice.”

Waverly interjected, “Well, we haven’t actually opened yet Officer…?”

“Haught.” She finished for Waverly, turning back round to flash her smile.  
The fact that the woman already knew her name didn’t surprise her, everybody knew who the Earps were. 

“Ah now, come on. I don’t mind providing some of Purgatory’s finest before opening for the night shift. Lord knows we could use a better crowd.” Waverly didn’t miss the roll of Gus’ eyes when she finished.  


Waverly stood and walked around the bar, grateful for the distraction from Sumerian for the moment, and grabbed a beer she knew would suffice, setting it down in front of Officer…_Haught,_ who took the beer gratefully and took a hearty swig before setting it back down.  


“So, Ms. Earp.” She finished her name with an audible_ ‘pop’_ off then end. “You’re quite popular around here.” Her smile softened in the light of the casual conversation.

“Oh, it’s all in the smile and wave,” Waverly provided with a bright smile while grabbing a tap handle that without warning burst water from the loose tap end. “Oh fudgenugets!” Waverly yelled, barely managed to shut it off before being completely soaked.  


After catching her breath, Waverly managed, “not a _word_ about a wet t-shirt contest,” as she caught Officer Haught’s dancing, mischievous eyes.

“I would never.” The other woman only laughed lightly, turning away to take another swig of her beer.

“So, Officer… Haught. What brings you into Shorty’s on this Sunday afternoon? Even the drunks take the day off.” Waverly was attempting to pat off what she could of the damp mess of shirt. Trying desperately not to appear taken aback by this poised, new stranger in the bar. I mean, it’s _Shortys for God’s sakes. _

“Nicole.”

“Nicole.” Waverly repeated. “New to town?”

“Somewhat.” She replied with a half-smile. “Though, got to say, ya’ll don’t take kindly to strangers it seems.”

Waverly sighed heavily, already knowing what this… _Nicole _ was referencing. “Yea, our town, has a lot of… grievances…with differences.” She couldn’t help but cringe internally at how her defense,_ if one could call it that,_ sounded.

“Hmmm.” Nicole tapped the neck of the bottle in thought.

“Another?” Waverly inquired, already starting to reach for the bottle. Their fingers touched briefly, and when Waverly looked up to meet Nicole’s eyes, she found that they wouldn’t waver from hers once in the entire transaction.

“No, no.” Nicole placed the Stetson atop her head, only now noticing Gus moving to unlock and open the front doors. “It was very nice to meet you Ms. Ear..”

“Waverly.” She cut off quickly, tucking a strand of hair behind her hair while meeting the other woman’s eyes.

“Waverly.” Nicole finished for her, reaching her hand out for the handshake she’d been reflexively trained. What she wasn’t prepared for, was the thousands of synapses firing off for each alarm during their first significant physical touch.


	2. Breathing Evenly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly vows to do something nice for the new lady in town.

The next time Waverly sees Nichole, it’s a Wednesday morning and somehow going even worse than before. She’s stuck on the fact that absolutely no one has taken her research seriously, and yet she’s being bombarded with agents from this “Black Badge Division.”  


__

_“I don’t know.”_ Waverly all but growls when she’s finally pushed to her limit.  


Dolls is staring at her as if she’s hiding her answer. He stands suddenly, “You’re telling me that none of this research will shine a light on why the revenants aren’t allowed on your land?”  


“Oh my God! I literally found the artifact that kept them off the land! Do I have to do everything myself?!”  
When she finishes, of course, Nicole is walking through the room. Nicole’s eyes are focused on Waverly’s darting in alarm as she crosses the room.  


Dolls crosses his arms and widens his stance a bit. “Listen,” he hisses, lowering his voice, “I need you to work with us. If you don’t know, then_ fine,_ but I need to know everything that you do. Understand?”  


Wavery narrows her eyes and rises her short stature as high as she can, “I’ll help any way I can.” But the way she says it, with her lips tight and a fire behind her eyes has Nicole by them in an instant.  


“Hey there, everything okay over here?” She has a hand on her belt again, with that same confident, easy posture, even in this especially tense situation.  


“Sure. Ms. Earp was just leaving some research to aid my division.” Dolls lifts the box that Waverly brought and drops it unceremoniously on the counter.  


Waverly huffs at the gesture before replying sarcastically, “Glad to be of service.” She uncrosses her arms and moves past Dolls and Nicole brushing against Nicole’s shoulder as she goes. She almost thinks to stop and engage the redhead, but she’s to annoyed about the encounter with _Dolls, what a stupid name, _to even entertain the thought.  


She regrets her decision as soon as she’s opened the door to her jeep. Pressing her fingers against her temples, she breathes slow and long for a few seconds. A calming technique she’d done ever since she was a kid. After everything that had happened with their dad and Wynonna leaving, Gus had put her in therapy, and the box breathing technique was just one of the many methods she’d been equipped.  


As soon as she’s calm, she leans back, and the face of the concerned Officer looking just as she had a few minutes ago is conjured in her mind reflexively. A small smile finds its way onto her lips, and she wishes she had taken advantage of haphazardly running into her again.  


The deputy and this Dolls, she mentally rolls her eyes thinking of the man, seems like night and day with the kind, caring way about her. It must be so hard to be new to town, _especially _ this town, and have to be cooped up with that guy all day. She vows to do something nice for the woman if she runs into her again before starting her jeep, on the fourth try no less, and turning back to head to Shortys.


	3. Coffee Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy to get under Waverly's skin, but luckily it just takes a nice coffee and maybe a Nicole Haught smile to make it all right again. And Waverly's starting to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People seem to be reading this little number, and I like writing it so I'm going to roll with it. Didn't mean to make it SUCH a slow burn, but it'll pick up.

Waverly finally gets her chance to do something nice for Nicole less than 24 hours later. The next morning, Nicole opens the door right as Waverly passes the station, and Waverly thanks whatever Gods there are for such a lucky moment.

"Nicole!”

Nicole starts for a second, but then that thousand watt smile, dimples and all lights up her face. Waverly’s heart lurches, and there’s a fraction of a second of _ why what was that,_ but then Nicole’s talking, and the thought disappears in the back of her mind while a smile takes over that mirrors Nicole’s.

“Waverly Earp! You seem to be in a much better mood today.”

“Oh, hah.” She thinks embarrassingly about how she rushed out of the station yesterday.

“I didn’t even get a chance to talk to you the way you lit outta there.” Waverly catches the hint of an accent, _adorable, _she thinks reflexively.

“Yea, it takes a lot to ruffle my feathers. But that Dolls, consider them ruffled.” She points a finger out, finishing sternly.

“Hmm,” Nicole tilts her head down to look Waverly in the eyes when she replies, “He’s uh, an acquired taste.” Waverly would have rolled her eyes but doesn’t even want to break eye contact for such a petty action. “But would a cappuccino help unruffle your feathers? I was on the way to grab one…”

She smiles, hoping to hell and back Waverly agrees. However, “oh, shoot!” Is not how she was expecting Waverly to reply.

“Wow, free caffeine usually elicits a different response.” Nicole’s brow furrows, but she still finishes with a light laugh.

“No, no! I mean yes!”

“No, yes?” Nicole pauses their slow stroll and turns to face Waverly head on.

“I mean,” Waverly laughs in spite of herself, “what I meant is that I was going to buy YOU coffee.” Nicole just tilts her head in question. “I just rushed out of there yesterday, and I just couldn’t help thinking about you being new and stuck with him all day, and you just seem so nice and I know what it’s like to be different and I just..”

Nicole reached out and placed her hand on Waverly’s arm. Her touch and laughter stopped Waverly’s ramblings. “That’s really sweet. I’d love for you to buy me a coffee then.” Her brown eyes held hers long enough that when only when did she feel that heart lurch again did she look away. “Come on, hop in my cruiser.” She tilted her head towards the car near them parked on the side of the street. Waverly wants to make a joke about it not being the first time she rode in a cop car but decides it’s too early in this new friendship to bring up the infamous Wynonna Earp.

They end up at Purgatory’s only nice coffee place in town, Dante’s, after just a few minutes in the cruiser. They chatted easily about their jobs. Waverly’s been at Shortys ever since graduation, valedictorian no less. “Ah, of course.” Nicole had replied with a smirk.

“Bet you didn’t know a cheerleader could be one of the smart ones.” She hit Nicole’s arm playfully, surprised at how comfortable she was already with the woman.

Nicole chuckled, putting the vehicle in park and nodded her head to the small shop, “Come on, let’s unruffle those feathers.”  
Once inside, Nicole opens and holds the door for her and Waverly notices, and at the counter they order their drinks. A vanilla latter for Waverly and a macchiato for Nicole. By the time they sit down, Nicole has her laughing about the time she was trying to rescue a ‘kitten’ out of a tree that turned out to be a very confused opossum.

“Oh god, my ex would have had a heart attack!” Waverly exclaims without fully understanding what she’s said. “He was always creeped out by them, said they looked too much like rats.” Suddenly, there’s no smile, and Waverly seems way too interested in the designs atop her coffee.

Nicole feels very much like she just wants to see that smile back on her face but gets the feeling there’s something that Waverly needs to talk about.  
“Well, they're cute in their own way. Harmless too. Was an honor to rescue, really.” Waverly looks up and their eyes meet over the small table, she offers Nicole’s comment a small half smile. “Couldn’t have been a very tough guy to be creeped out by a lil ol opossum.”

“Tough,” Waverly repeats. “Maybe. In all the wrong ways.”

Nicole frowns and is going to ask what she means, but suddenly Wavery stands. “I’ve already taken up too much of your time. Thanks for this, consider these feathers taken care of.”

“You don’t have to rush off, I have at least,” she glances down at her watch, “well I guess I am due back in a few minutes, but I really don’t mind staying awhile more.” Being prompt was right up there with manners to Nicole, but Waverly was the closest to making a real friend around here.

“No, it’s fine. We’ll just have to continue this another time.”

“Okay, let me get your number. I’ll be holding you to that, Ms. Earp.” She stands and places the Stetson on that French braid._ Of course, she’d take it off when entering a coffee shop._ “Come on, ill grab it in the cruiser.”

“Actually,” she grabs a napkin and scribbles down her number before handed it to Nicole, “Shortys is just a couple blocks, and Gus will take me home after.”  


“Waves, it’s like a mile. I don’t mind.”

Waverly smiles at the nickname. “I know you don’t.” And for some reason, she really knows Nicole doesn’t mind. Because this woman already seems minder than most people she’s met. “But I like a nice walk, and it helps clear my mind.”

“Since it’s not below fifty out, I won’t push it. But I see you walking out there when it’s freezing, and I’m following you in that cruiser till you get in.”

“Hmm, I don’t take kindly to threats _officer.” _The way she says it has Nicole’s imagination running, and she chides herself on thinking this way about her new friend.

Instead, she smirks and holds her utility belt as they walk out and holds out her hand to the shorter woman. “Till next time. Hoping it isn’t threatening you with my taser out in the freezing cold.”

Waverly laughs, half at her joke and half thinking she’s going to shake her hand. “All in the smile and wave means you hug your friends goodbye.” Without waiting for a reply, she reaches up, wraps her arms around Nicole’s neck, and then her front is pressed against Nicole’s, and that sudden_ why what was that _feeling is there again, and this time it doesn’t just disappear.


	4. Friends and what else?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly share a couple drinks that are stronger than coffee and we learn a little bit more about Nicole's past, also how she handles a one Champ Hardy. 
> 
> Things are starting to click in Waverly's mind, but how will she react to these new revelations?

_Walking home to clear my mind. Makes it seems like I have things to clear. _ Waverly shook her head. She couldn’t afford to be distracted right now. 

_Breaking the Earp curse. Breaking the Earp curse. Nicole’s smile. Breaking the Earp curse. Nicole rescuing a cute opossum. Breaking the Earp curse. _

Ugh! She ran her hands over her face, massaging her temples. This whole clearing her mind thing was not working. _Okay, let’s unpack this, _ Waverly thought to herself._ I absolutely have to figure out this whole curse thing. And with Wynonna back, it should be at least 50% easier, but it is Wynonna, so let’s say 25%. _

_Also, I clearly have some not just platonic feelings with a certain beautiful, kind, new to town redhead. _

Strangely, it was the second thought she had the most heart lurching anxiety about.

Reaching Shortys, she was able to compartmentalize more and allow herself to turn off the thinking. Whiskey neat, sex on the beach, a Coors, bottle not draft. Everything behind the bar was a reflex. She didn’t have to think through every problem in her life. Just the next drink, the next too handsy idiot, and _that_ she sure as shit could handle.

Well, she was sure _until,_ oh god no, not tonight. She heard the unmistakable too loud laugh, _freaking Champ Hardy. _She looks up to the ceiling, couldn’t the Gods have been a little more forgiving.

“Babe, four of the usual, for uh me and the bros.” She turns to face him. At least he has the brains to not leer at her.

“Champ.” She says curtly. Then grabs four small shooter glasses from the counter to line them up.

“Taken the cop test tomorrow.” He says confidently as if he hasn’t failed it twice before.

“Good luck, Champ,” but the way she says it is dead even.

Suddenly, there’s a grip on her wrist in the middle of her filling the shooters. “I’m sorry, Waverly.” He’s staring into her eyes, pleading with scary desperation in his eyes.

_“Champ._ I’m at work.” She wants so badly for this moment to pass, for him to be gone, that for a moment, she truly freezes.__

_ _“I think you outta let go of her now.” They both turn to find all of Nicole Haught, but in form fitting black jeans, tight white shirt, and brown jacket, a hand casually gripping what looked to be a gun holstered at her side. “She doesn’t seem to be enjoying being held that way, not sure most women would,” Nicole says casually, taking another step forward._ _

_ _“And who are you?” Champ spat, turning towards the tall redhead._ _

_ _“Someone you don’t want to mess with.’ Nicole responds._ _

_ _He narrows his eyes, and Waverly and Nicole both see him make the dumb decision at the same time. He does let go of Waverly, but he turns to face Nicole full on and moves to shove Nicole backward. But Nicole’s faster and dodges him easily and pops a swift uppercut to his ribs, which sends him doubled over in pain. She brings her other arm down on his back_ hard._ He ends up groaning, face down on the floor of the bar._ _

_ _Nicole notices the stunned look of appreciation on Waverly’s face, her arched eyebrows, and mouth agape. She just shrugs lightly and then kneels next to Champ addressing him while her eyes never leave Waverly’s. “Listen, I could easily handcuff you in front of all your little bar buddies for being a pain in the ass and leave you in a cell all night. Or, and I do suggest you take this option, you get up and go ahead and call it a night and get the hell out of Shorty’s and stop botherin women who don’t want your attention. And if you don’t, I will know, and I’ll make sure it’s more than just a night in a cell.”_ _

_ _“Okay. Okay.” His voice comes out gruff and weak. Nicole stands and takes a step back in case he decides to be an idiot again. He climbs unsteadily to his feet and takes one sheepish glance at the officer before walking to grab his jacket and leaving without a word._ _

_ _“Holy cheesballs! That was hot!”_ _

_ _Nicole’s eyebrows shoot up, and she can’t help the smirk on her face. But she quickly recovers, “Waves are you alright, did he hurt..?”_ _

_ _“No, he didn’t.” Waverly blows out a breath in a slow stream. Now realizing how she’s reacted, she should be embarrassed, but she’s noticed how Nicole responded too. _Maybe there’s something here. _She thinks quietly, she’s recognized at least the_ what was that _feeling, now she just needs to know if maybe this woman has that feeling too. “Wait, what are you doing here? Not that I am not extremely, hap, I mean glad to see you.?”_ _

_ _Nicole chuckles, “After I threw the fourth raving drunk in a cell tonight, I thought I’d come down here and see what all the fuss is about. I mean, what are you guys putting in those drinks?”_ _

_ _Waverly smiles, glad to have the redhead as a patron tonight instead of the same Shortys crowd. “Hey, now you’re in Purgatory, Nedley should have warned you about quarter beer night.”_ _

_ _“Aw, you have coffee with me, and don’t warn me either. Looks like you owe me an apology beer for that and for kicking Champ Hardy’s ass. I can’t believe he thought he’d have a shot with you.” She laughs before realizing Waverly’s expression. “Oh no, what’d I say?”_ _

_ _“It’s just, uh, actually he’s my…ex.”_ _

_ _“Champ Hardy is opossum guy? Or is that a different…ex? Nicole wonders if she’s prying because Waverly seems to hesitate before answering._ _

_ _“No, he’s opossum ex. He’s kind of my only ex. We’d been together since high school, and I didn’t really put myself out there after him.” Her eyes were downcast, and Nicole’s fumbling in her mind for something to say when Gus comes around the corner._ _

_ _“Oh, Officer! Good to see you again. Waverly don’t just stand there gawking at the pretty lady, get her a drink! It’s slowing down, so after you clean up your station, handle Officer Haught, you can call it a night.” Waverly laughs awkwardly before putting her hands up in mock surrender, trying not to hyper focus and what thoughts’ handle Officer Haught’ conjures in her mind. _ _

_ _“So, pretty lady, what can I get for you? I’m assuming you’re here in civilian clothes so you can do a little better than one light beer.” Her eyes twinkle, and Nicole allows herself to think if only for just a minute that Waverly might be flirting with her._ _

_ _“Maybe a little. I’m sure you’re ready to be home, but if you want, have a drink with me?” She’s giving Waverly her best half smile._ _

_ _“Hmmm. How about,” and suddenly she’s got a mischievous look in her eyes. “A shot of the_ Earp Curse.”_ And yea, Nicole’s not really going to understand the play on words, but hey. Fine whiskey is a fine whiskey._ _

_ _Nicole arches one eyebrow high, “And just what is the curse part?”_ _

_ __That is something you don’t want to know._ Waverly thinks, but instead, she just answers with a shrug, “Dare to find out? But the trick is, you gotta take it without making a face or the drinks on you.”_ _

_ _“Hmmm,” she narrows her eyes and taps her fingers like she’s considering it knowing full well she’d have taken a shot of anything to spend time with the woman. “I’m in.”_ _

_ _“Yay! Alright.” She raises her glass and waits for Nicole to do the same. “To…strangers becoming friends.” Waverly wants to chide herself because if she was completely honest, she knows she wants to do more than friendly things with her._ _

_ _“And new beginnings,” Nicole adds. They both raise their glasses and toss them back. Waverly just tilts her head and smiles. Nicole almost holds it together, but then her face twists, and she coughs as the burn races down._ _

_ _“Ha! Thanks for the drinks, officer.”_ _

_ _“Whoa, you really are an Earp!”_ _

_ _Waverly sighs, leaning forward on her elbows, “So you do know about us, huh?” She’s referencing a lot more than the drinking, but she decides to test what Nicole knows before airing all their dirty laundry. True, that even if she didn’t know all of it now, she would eventually, especially being a cop._ _

_ _But Nicole just shrugs and turns to face her, “just about your sister, Wynonna, right?” Waverly just nods. “Yea, she’s got quite a record down there.” When Waverly only nods again, she senses her need to move on from the subject. “So, now it’s my turn. Like ginger beer?”_ _

_ _Waverly looks at Nicole with her head propped in hands. “Mmhmm, I do.”_ _

_ _“Wells let’s see how you handle…” She pauses for dramatic effect as she reaches over the counter easily with her long arms and grabs a couple bottles, “for the Redheaded Ginger. It’s rumored that _only _ natural redheads can handle this one.”_ _

_ _Waverly can’t help the deep laugh that rumbles out, she’s not sure if it’s the scenario or the fact that Nicole is being dramatically serious. Or hell, even if it’s the fact that she is supposed to be intimidated by ginger beer. Ginger beer!_ _

_ _Nicole just smiles, putting the two drinks together and passing one to Waverly. Waverly smirks and lifts her shot, “To redheads.”_ _

_ _Nicole smirks back, and they toss them back. Waverly sputters a bit because of the unexpected fizz that hits her nose, and Nicole laughs so hard at her that she ends up joining._ _

_ _They laugh and swap stories from high school over the course of the next hour and two more shared drinks. The conversation tends to stay more about Nicole, which Waverly is thankful for._ _

_ __A basketball player. _ Waverly tries to stay in the moment and not linger on how great she probably looked. Nicole’s parents split when she was young, so it had been just her and her mom for a while, but then she moved in with her aunt in the last two years of high school. She drove Nicole an hour each morning and afternoon, so she didn’t have to change schools._ _

_ _“I had a basketball scholarship that I couldn’t afford to lose. I’m so thankful for my Aunt Connie.” Waverly almost reflexively shares similarities, but then hesitates. She wants to continue enjoying this relationship with all the _bad stuff _out there._ _

_ _“Wait, what happened? Was your mom okay?” Everything had been light up until this moment, so she wasn’t worried about having asked an intimate question._ _

_ _“Um.” Nicole licks her lips and leans back. “We, uh, didn’t get along.”_ _

_ _“Oh. I’m sorry, I’m prying, aren’t I. Oh gosh, I’m sorry.”_ _

_ _“Waves, Waves, it’s fine.” She reaches over and pats Waverly’s leg and gently rubs it before placing her arms on the bar, leaning forward. “It, uh, wasn’t my mom. It was me.” Waverly tilts her head in question and waits for her to continue. “On a basketball trip, I had a thing with another player on the team.”_ _

_ _There’s a beat where Waverly doesn’t understand the revelation. All girls team. Oh. _ _

_ _“And well, of course, it got around, and a girl’s mom called my mom. Something about worried about overnight trips. And well, yea.” She finishes staring down at the bar, lost in thought, stirring a watered down drink rather than see Waverly’s reaction._ _

_ _But instead of hearing a reaction, she feels a light hand on her shoulder first. “You’re wrong, though.” Nicole’s eyes look up to meet hers, brows furrowed. “You weren’t the problem.” Waverly’s gaze is so intense, and she smiles so softly, Nicole can’t help but smile softly back._ _

_ _Reaching up and placing her hand over Waverly’s, “Thanks, Waves.”  
They stay like that a minute, and Waverly really contemplates making a move but then is overcome by nervousness. She’s never kissed a woman before. What if what she expects isn’t what happens. What if those quick, flitting feelings are just appreciation for the beautiful woman. Or worst yet, it doesn’t go at all the way she plans, and she loses Nicole as a friend? What does she want to happen?_ _

_ _That last that is triggering enough for her that she breaks the contact quickly, looking down sideways at the large clock behind the bar. She may be imagining it, but she swears that Nicole was leaning a fraction of inch closer to her than before._ _

_ _Waverly clears her throat and just realizes that wow. She definitely does not need to make any important decisions four drinks in. She shakes her head a little to clear it. “It’s getting late, Nicole. I think that I’m gonna have to call it a night.”_ _

_ _“Of course, let me call a cab. You have a ride?”_ _

_ _When Waverly just points up, Nicole cocks her head to the side. “I have a small apartment upstairs.”_ _

_ _“Ahh, lucky.”_ _

_ _They have one last hug before Waverly is waving bye from Shortys front porch because Earps _hug _their friends bye._ _

_ _Friends. Waverly thinks. Friends and…what else?_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking this out if you've gotten this far. This slow burn is about to be a fire!  
Also, I looked up that redheaded ginger shot. Will be ordering that some day and toasting out favorite ginger. :)


	5. I trust you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole finally figure out where they may stand with one another. But of course, there's an Earp crises on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for hanging in there, enjoy some wayhaught hotness this chapter.

When Nicole is home in her small apartment across town, she showers and is sitting cross legged on her couch, petting a happy Calamity Jane. She takes a long sip of wine, staring at her phone in lap. She would normally be responsible and already be downing water after a night out, but her night with Waverly has her riding a high she’s not quite ready to lose.

She’s almost certain that the younger woman had been flirting with her. She takes another deep drink, willing away any doubts of not saying what she wants, then feeling resolute, she pulls up Waverly in her contacts. Debating for a moment, her mind settles on honesty.

**Hey, Waves. Thanks for hanging out tonight. You were really great company.  
** **Waverly: I had a really great time.  
** **Waverly: 😊  
** Nicole sighs. She had hoped for…something. Something that hinted a little beyond just being friendly. Then two minutes later;  
**Waverly: I can’t say I’ve met someone quite like you. Can’t wait to see you again.  
** Nicole holds her breath and opts for too friendly vagueness to pull this off.  
**Nicole: Coffee, check. Drinks, check. Dinner?  
** When there’s no reply for a minute, she attempts to sweeten the deal a little.  
**Nicole: I make a mean Tikka Marsala…  
** **Waverly: Holding you to it, officer. I have work tomorrow night. Saturday?  
** **Nicole: Sounds great. 😊  
** **Nicole: Goodnight, Waves.  
**Waverly: Night, officer. 😉 ****

** ** **** ** **

****

** ** **** ** **

****

** **** **

Nicole breaths out, slow to steady her nerves. Thankful that Waverly isn’t there to see her goofy smile. She has to remind herself that this is just a dinner between friends, but she can’t help thinking that just maybe, there’s something more than friends.

“Let’s hope so,” she whispers to the top of Calamity Jane’s head when she rubs behind her ears, it earns her a soft meow back.

She spends all of her off day Saturday morning, prepping so everything’s perfect. She’s always kept her apartment very neat, attributes of having to be a meticulous cop, but she goes the extra mile; pillows fluffed, scented candle lit, in her nervousness she even brushes Calamity. The orange, now fluffier cat looks like a poof with green eyes looking back at her. “I know she won’t care if you’re scraggly, but it makes me feel better.” An irritable meow back.

She’s started the food and has everything nearly done when she hears the softest knock. Opening the door reveals Waverly, in a dark green dress that falls down to mid thigh with knee high brown boots.

“Wow.” Nicole breathes. “Please, come in.”

“Wow yourself, officer.” Waverly spins around to beam at Nicole, her eyes raking over the dark blue jeans and blue sweater that contrast with her fair skin and brown eyes perfectly. Nicole doesn’t miss the appreciative once over. She looks down, suddenly shy under Waverly’s scrutinizing gaze.

Clearing her throat, she gestures to her space. “So welcome to my place, it’s not much, but it's nice.” Waverly’s eyes take her time spanning the room’s contents. Underneath the t.v, she glances over the movies. Mostly older, some even in black and white. A few westerns._ Interesting, _she thinks.

“Gunsmoke?” She questions, she can’t help but ask. Her curiosity always has got the best of her.

Nicole chuckles, “my grandfather and I used to watch a lot of stuff like this. Was one of the first things that made me think about being a cop. Waverly nods knowingly before catching Nicole’s gaze.

“I really like that.” Waverly looks over the sparse bookshelves in the corner, most manuals and law books. A few well worn mystery novels.

“Dinner’s ready now, wine or..? I have uh, water, or chamomile tea.” She frowns, realizing that even in her tedious preparation strategies, she managed to forget that she only drinks water and hot tea most of the time and just grabbed a wine for tonight.

Waverly strides into the kitchen, plucking the bottle from Nicole’s hands easily. Nicole holds her breath when their fingers touch. “Ah, I love a dry wine. That’ll be fine.” Waverly nods her approval and leaves her hand out palm up. At Nicole’s confused look, she sighs exasperatedly. “I need a corkscrew, I’m not having you do all the work tonight.” She finishes it with a wink.

Waverly uncorks the wine and pours them each a modest glass while Nicole spoons rice and curry onto their plates. It’s almost awkwardly quiet, but then she hears Nicole walk out and shuffling around in the living room, and the subtle sounds of Johnny Cash fill the place. Waverly smiles to herself at her consideration.

She’d mulled over this dinner… _date? _Since texting Nicole, a couple nights prior. In the dark of her room, the peace of the evening, she almost couldn’t help but agree to Nicole’s proposition. The idea of being in her space, close and alone, completely away from prying eyes. It was a feeling that sent shivers down her spine. Almost enough to toss any reserves she may still hold. Reserves about expectations and nervousness.

So here she was, enjoying already this special time she got with Nicole.

“What are you thinking about?”

“What?” Waverly spins around like she’s been caught.

“What’s got you smiling over there?” Nicole says it playfully, a smile on her own face.

“I’m just having a really nice time.” She sits down across from Nicole as they dig in.

“Really?” Nicole gives her best flirtatious smile as she says, “and we haven’t even gotten to dessert yet.”

Waverly chokes and coughs a little into her wine glass. “Dessert, right.” She sputters.

Nicole, unperturbed, responds brightly. “Tiramisu.” Waverly only nods, not trusting her voice again yet.

After dinner, Nicole puts dishes in the sink. Waving off Waverly each time she tries to help. “Seriously! Go relax on the couch. I'll bring tiramisu, and I’ll show you how underrated Gunsmoke is.” Waverly finally concedes under the promise of dessert.

Nicole fulfills the promise, the dessert in neat little plastic cups for each of them. “So cute!” Waverly coos over the dish and waves the comically small spoon. “I love a dainty spoon.”

Nicole shakes her head lightly. “You’re cute.” She keeps Waverly’s eyes and doesn’t miss the blush and shy smile.

“Hah.” Waverly clears her throat, and Nicole notices that she’s not uncomfortable, just nervous. “So, where did you get these cute things?”

Nervous, she can work with, just as long as she’s comfortable. “That little place next to Dante’s, ‘Three Rings Pastry’ I think it was called.”

“Odd name,” Waverly responds.

“Isn’t everything in Purgatory a little odd?” Nicole looks up and catches Waverly’s eye. Suddenly, Waverly feels like she can see right through her. Knows that yesterday she wasn’t working late, so much as watching Wynonna send a revenant back to hell. “Uh, Waves?” A hand was waving in front of her face.

“Ah. Yeah, sorry. Spaced out there for a second.”

Nicole rubs her arm up and down lightly, “everything okay?”

Waverly feels herself on a precipice. She just wants to fall. “You ever feel like there’s something that is going on, and you feel like no one else would understand? That maybe if you share it with just one other person, it might not feel so big anymore?”

Nicole is looking at her intently, desserts long abandoned on the coffee table, movie playing quietly in front of them. “I may know a little about that,” she responds carefully. If Waverly is trying to tell her what she thinks she is, the last thing she wants is to scare her away.

Waverly turns more toward her, one knee tucked carefully under her dress, but her other knee now touching Nicole’s. “I just feel you’d understand. I mean, you’re a cop!”

Nicole’s brow is furrowed, and she’s trying to follow Waverly, but she just doesn’t quite, “Waverly, I’m not sure I’m following?”

The other girl licks her lips and stares at her, and Nicole can see her trying to make a decision in her mind, right when she’s about to try to comfort the woman, Waverly lurches forward collides their mouths together. Nicole is so taken aback she gasps into the kiss.  
When Waverly feels that, she pulls back. She leaves an inch between their lips, letting them breathe the same hot breaths. The pause is thick, each attempting to read what the other feels, all while trying not to reveal their own thoughts.

Waverly then leads forward again, pressing her lips slow and full against Nicole’s, giving her time to pull back.

Nicole is the one to press firmer against her lips, moving a little more urgently. Inwardly, she tries to tell herself to slow down, to ask what Waverly meant about her understanding, about her being a cop. But it all falls away when she feels Waverly give in to her kiss, to begin to kiss back with less restraint.

Their mouths open and close against one another, and it's Waverly who’s tongue first tentatively grazes her bottom lip and ask for entrance. Her tongue slides against Waverly’s, and she can’t help the small sound that escapes.

_I should have told her first. I meant to tell her._ Waverly’s mind hazily thinks while her body just feels.

Her body just feels, and so she can’t help her hands slide to Nicole’s hips seemingly of their own accord. And she feels the overwhelming urge to be closer, much closer. She can feel Nicole responding, kissing her back, somehow even more urgently than she. Her hands have slid upwards, and she feels those tense abs under her touch. _She wants this too._ Suddenly, she’s swinging over a leg easily to rest completely over Nicole’s lap. 

_Oh, god. _ Waverly thinks as soon as she’s completed her action, she didn’t think through the movement, forgetting she had a dress on in the heat of the moment. She’s hovering above Nicole’s lap, kissing her so hard her mind’s working two seconds behind. 

“Waverly, wait.” Nicole’s voice is broken in arousal, but firm.

“What. What is it?” Waverly has taken this paused moment to kiss down Nicole’s neck.

Nicole’s deep breath is the only answer, and Waverly just grins in response. “We should, we should slow down.”

“Why?” Waverly questions, taking a second to lick up behind Nicole’s ear.

Nicole sucks in a deep breath and contemplates an appropriate answer, before finally accepting one Waverly leans down close to her ear, “I want you,” she whispers. Her fingers ghosting back up her sides, eliciting a light sound from Nicole.

Nicole wraps one arm around Waverly’s waist, pulling her down closer to her body while her other hand goes to caress Waverly’s cheek before moving around and tangling in her hair. Waverly’s, _I want you,_ is reverberating through her mind. “God, I want you too,” Nicole confesses in a pant. Her eyes widen slightly, realizing she had said so aloud.

When Waverly rocks her hips slightly, any embarrassment evaporates, and desire takes over Nicole. She pulls Waverly full against her so that she feels Waverly’s center against her own. When Nicole groans at the contact, it earns a gasp from the smaller woman. She plants open mouth kisses down Waverly’s neck before running her hands subtly up her thighs, staying mindful of the distance.

When Waverly bends down to capture her lips once more, she starts at the loud, intrusive blaring of her phone long forgotten in her bag in the next room. Nicole pulls back, amusement and desire coloring her features.

“Ugh.” Waverly only says in response when it sounds again. Nicole lets out a low chuckle and lets Waverly lean back, putting some distance between them. She takes the moment to steal a look at Waverly, the kiss bruised lips, darkened eyes, flushed cheeks. She replays in her mind the words and sounds she’s heard from the beautiful girl. No doubt, with a little work, she could hear so much more.

She licks her lips, unconsciously at the thought. “Nicole.” Feeling as if she’s been caught, she looks subtly up at Waverly, her grip on her waist loosening. But Waverly’s smile is knowing, she bites one side of her lip, lifting Nicole’s face with one hand to give her a gentle but lingering peck on the lips. “I have to get that.”

“Mhm. Are you sure?” Nicole answers, chasing Waverly’s lips when she finally pulls away.

Waverly lets out a long sigh. “Yes. Unfortunately, I am. It’s…Wynonna.” When Nicole’s brow furrows in question, she elaborates, “she’s been back in town a couple weeks now, and has been needing… help.” She finishes hesitatingly.

Nicole sighs but answers the best way she knows how all while trying to ignore the throb that now exists between her legs. “I’m glad that she has you. Maybe we can pick this back up another time?”

Waverly is already sliding off her lap, running her hands through her hair. “I’d really like that.” Her phone sounds again, loud and incessant. She rolls her eyes lightly before taking one of Nicole’s hands in hers. “I had a really nice time.” And she’s looking at Nicole so earnestly, she finds herself rooted to the spot. So she decides to lift Waverly’s closed hand around hers to her lips and give it a chaste kiss, keeping eye contact all the while.

One last shrill of Waverly’s phone has her finally leaving her spot from in front of Nicole, rushing off to grab her phone. Nicole notes the slight look of panic on Waverly’s face when she begins reading the messages left for her in between the calls.

“Oh, no.” Waverly’s voice is quiet but intense. “I…I have to go, now.” She spins on her heel to take off but feels Nicole’s strong grasp on her wrist.

“Waverly, wait. What’s going on?” Waverly’s almost taken aback of the strong nature of Nicole’s voice, much later she’d dub Nicole’s ‘cop voice.’

“Um. Listen, I meant to talk to you about it earlier, but now I don’t have time, and I just need to go.”

“Is this about all the weird, not so normal things going on in Purgatory?”

Waverly starts at the straightforward accusation ‘if one could call it that’ by the redhead. She knew that sooner or later Nicole would figure out this town, she had just hoped she’d have beat the rumors to the punch. “Ahem, maybe,” she answered somewhat sheepishly.

“Look, I’m not gonna pretend to understand all the goings on around here. But if it somehow involves you, well, that’s okay.” While it was true what she said, she had no idea what she’d be committing to being ‘okay’ with, in the end. But she’d still never have had it any other way.

Waverly only nodded seriously, the next words coming out weak. “Okay, okay. Nicole, I trust you.”

Nicole couldn’t help the smile that came over her face. Waverly’s phone beeped once more in her hand. “And now, well, I might just need your help.”

Nicole just nodded, leaving the couch and walking over to the shelf nearest the door, opening the bottom most drawer she withdrew a small pistol and casually holstered it in the back of her tight jeans.  
“Let’s go, you drive.”

Leaving Nicole’s apartment, they began on the stretch towards the homestead. It was about ten miles, but at Waverly’s speed, she figured they’d make in no more than about seven minutes. She reconsidered her decision to take the cruiser but figured, pulling up in Waverly’s jeep would attract less attention.

But there was no way of preparing her for what was next before they pulled into the homestead.


	6. A Ginger Snapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, I guess we’ve got a ginger snap to get unpossessed. In the meantime, grab some rope.” - Wynonna, being Wynonna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got some canon divergence going on. I don't know, maybe like some sort of Mikshun action, but like not? Enjoy!

“Waverly, watch out!” Nicole could see the outline of the dark shapes just ahead and to the right of the jeep on her side just before the entrance to the driveway. Waverly reacted quickly, snatching the wheel to the left, causing the tail end of the jeep to skid just missing the three dark figures but plowing through the wooden fencing.

Nicole decided to keep her gun holstered as to not escalate any situation before accessing what was going on, but apparently, Waverly had other ideas. Before Nicole had even opened her door, Waverly had twisted around in her seat and grabbed a shotgun that was hidden just behind the driver’s side, and Nicole chastised herself for not noticing before.

Waverly threw open her door and cocked the gun quickly. “Waverly! What the hell!” Nicole shouted in alarm before clambering out after her.  
Waverly didn’t answer. Instead, her eyes found Wynonna a little ways from them, gun unholstered and pointed at the three apparently uninvited guests. “Well, babysis, it looks like we were gonna hold a party that we didn’t know about.” Waverly started towards the other Earp, shotgun swinging by her side. 

Nicole rushed to her side, finally deciding to draw her gun too. “Wave,” she hissed so only she could hear. “We need to find cover if these guys are trouble. Not walking in the clear.”

Waverly just shook her head at her words. “They can’t cross this side of the fence,” she only answered her face all business. 

“Ohhhhhkay. Of course, they can’t.” Nicole said with a shrug, but still holding the gun steadily in front of her with both hands. 

“Unless, of course, we want a nice bonfire, we could grab some marshmallows from inside.” She said loudly enough for the intruders to hear.

“Oh, come on now ladies. We come in peace.” The apparent leader stepped forward, and Nicole could make little out of his face, the only light this far from the house being Waverly’s headlight, the other busted from thrashing through the fence.

He looked unassuming but familiar with dark hair that came past his chin and eyes so dark they looked black. Nicole took in the whole scene, her cop instincts taking over. The two men behind him were still back in the shadows, but of what she could tell, they were all about the same build, tall but quite slim. _ We could take them. No guns out. _Her eyes traveling over their frames, already working where any weapons could be. Suddenly she heard a thump on the ground between the two men in the back and noticed a large trunk as the source of the sound. Another thump, this time, she saw the trunk lift slightly.

“Aw, peace? Where’s the fun in that?” Wynonna called out. 

“Waverly,” Nicole whispered to get her attention and nodded her head to the trunk.

“Now, we come in peace, but this little fella.” The man stepped to the side, waving his hand over the trunk and as if on cue, it thumped and jumped clear of its own accord. “Now, it might have other things in mind.” He smiled a twisted, curved sneer as he bent over and unlatched the two brackets keeping the trunk closed. 

A hissing noise reached their ears as a black, floating type of gas was seemingly drifted out of the trunk and materialized into a person’s shape.

“Well that’s new,” was all Wynonna commented before firing a round from Peacemaker into the hovering mass. The form was not only unfazed by the bullet, but it seemed to make a move toward them. Waverly felt her heart thumping wildly, this is not what she had in mind when Nicole came over to help. Maybe sending a couple revenants back to hell would have been a nice ease into what it meant to deal with the Earps. But a mysterious, floating gas that couldn’t be killed with Peacemaker, well this, she was not prepared.

The men let out whoops of enjoyment when the form continued to move forward…right onto Earp land.

“Oh, shitballs. Run!” Wynonna reached out for Waverly’s hand and grasped it before pulling them both towards the house. Nicole followed suit, feeling the adrenaline coursing its way through her limbs as she could hear the hiss from the shape closely behind her.

The three women made to the porch within seconds, throwing open the door before slamming it shut behind them. “What the hell is that!” Wynonna yelled as she spun to face Waverly before fully noticing Nicole. “And who the hell are you?”

“Officer Haught. A… friend of Waverly’s.”

“Well, actually.” Waverly cut in before Wynonna waved Peacemaker impatiently.

“Yea, great. Nice to meet you. Any idea how to stop of floating mass of evil currently headed up the steps?”

Nicole opened her mouth to mention that this is not what they covered at the police academy. But then she realized the gas was actually not up the steps, so much as it was seeping underneath the front door.

A second later it had materialized back to a person shape before moving forward again, towards the closest person who happened to be Waverly Earp.

“Watch out!” Nicole stepped in front of Waverly, shoving her back as the mass suddenly shot forward descending instead on Nichole.

“Nicole!” Waverly’s hands shot out to grab her, but Wynonna reached out and pinned Waverly to her side. Nicole’s body went rigid as it appeared to absorb the black gas. She inhaled sharply, and Waverly choked back a sob praying to whichever Gods that this was going to be okay. This had to be okay.

Nicole’s shoulders tensed then relaxed as her body turned around to face them, so so slowly and paused before they could really see her. “Nicole! Are you okay?” Waverly begged for it to be okay, but when she could see her face, then she knew. Nicole’s usually rich brown eyes were dark as night, and her veins were dark and bulging against her skin as if the black gas had made its way into her very bloodstream. Nicole let out a strangled gasp and fell forward onto her knees as she reached out for the smaller woman. “Nicole! Oh god, Wynonna, what do we do!”

Wynonna’s hands were shaking even as she lifted Peacemaker towards Nicole’s body. “Waverly. I don’t know, but back away from her.”

“No! Don’t you dare!” Waverly knelt down and let Nicole grasp her forearms. “We have to figure this out!” Nicole’s skin felt fevered where they touched, and Waverly couldn’t help the shudder when she looked into those black depths of her eyes. “Don’t worry, we’re gonna figure this out.”

Nicole rattled another raspy breath. “Waverly, I don’t k-know what’s happening.”

“Shh. It’s okay. We’re gonna figure this out. I promise. Right, Wynonna?” She turned to see her sister, just lowering her gun. Her face a mass of confusion and worry.

“Yea, of course, babygirl. Let me uh go make a few calls.” She stepped back almost into the kitchen but refusing to leave the two out of her sight as she withdrew a phone from her coat pocket.

“Come on, lets lay you down till we figure this out.” She half dragged, half pulled Nicole to the couch where she then limply laid stretched out, sweat already forming on her forehead. She could hear her sister frantically speaking, but it was all static behind her. This was her doing. She knew she needed to focus on her and her family’s curse. She allowed herself to be distracted, and this was the cost. A woman she cared about was now struggling to breathe on her homestead, and she wouldn’t have been here if it wasn’t for her.

“Jeremy and Doc are on the way!” Wynonna yelled, even though she was but five feet away.

Suddenly, Nicole’s head lifted off the arm off the chair as she brought in a deep breath. “Well, well, if it isn’t the cutest little Earp.”

Her arm lifted, her hand came up to gingerly hold her face, but her grip hardened suddenly, catching Waverly off guard.

Nicole’s smile, which began as one that Waverly knew, was quickly transformed into something wicked.

“Always thinking she knows best, huh?” The body which had been Nicole’s reverberated with a supernatural sound. “You just love this body, don’t you?” Her head tilted, while that sneer continued to twist upward. That unearthly sound was there again as the form inside Nicole’s body propelled it forward.

The body that was Nicole, seemingly faint, but now restored, then lifted her body from the couch easily. “Oh, Waverly.” The words came out terse, and Waverly felt her stomach turn in upon itself. A hand lifted itself to Waverly’s temple in a comforting but deceiving way before she suddenly pushed violently, and the other woman was then shoved from the couch to the floor. “And now, you’ll suffer for your insolence.” Waverly now understood that the face before her was Nicole, but everything else was completely not.

As she began to hyperventilate, she scrambled away from the manipulative figure.

The Nicole looking body descended on her quickly, one hand wrapping deftly around her throat and squeezing awhile the other formed a strong fist above her. But it’s_ Nicole_ she thought absently, she would never…her vision began becoming dark around the edges as she felt her body attempting to slide into unconsciousness.

She felt more than heard the connection of an object to the back of her attacker’s head. The vibration through her arms to her throat was louder than the thud of an old, forgotten lamp to the rear of her “Nicole’s” head.

Waverly took several deep gulps of air to center herself after the redhead’s body fell limp on top of her. The dead weight of Nicole’s frame was enough to pin her down, and when her hands flew up in a panic and came back with blood, she found her heart lunged in her throat.

Wynonna leapt forward to help Waverly slide Nicole to the side and quickly felt for a pulse, though knowing that she had the force perfect. Wynonna knew, if few else, how to knock someone out without accruing a murder charge.

Waverly pulled herself up enough to kneel over Nicole’s unconscious form. “What’s the plan?” She asked with a shaky breath looking up to the oldest Earp.

“Well, I guess we’ve got a ginger snap to get unpossessed. In the meantime, grab some rope.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel so inclined, drop a thought or critique. Thanks for reading!


End file.
